wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lady Lupine
Lady Lupine, or her given name, Arctic Lupine, belongs to Clockwork Lady. Please ask permission before you use her. Description Lupine is an IceWing of light blue. Her underscales are silver, and her front legs are thinner, a lighter color than the rest of her. Her 'icicles' are about half the size of the average IceWing. Her eyes are blue like the frosty ocean, and white scars show where her wings used to be. She uses crutches or leg braces, but can't use a wheelchair seeing as her useless legs are the front ones. Personality Lupine is a very smart dragoness. She exceeded her lessons, and has become quite the investigator. She asks questions only to confirm things she is uncertain of, or to gather new information. She has an almost photographic memory, and can usually create a mental map of wherever she is. Unfortunately, this leads to her ending up explaining things, then realizing it was only in her head and she has to repeat it. She is usually very calm and collected, but when driven to it she can become very angry. Due to her disabilities, she needs an assistant when doing her detective work, and she is currently lacking one. History Lupine has definitely had her share of bad luck. Despite being born into a family almost as wealthy as the queen herself, it was slowly falling apart. Her father lay locked in his room, dying of an incurable sickness. Once he passed, and Lupine was only two at the time, there was no longer a man to run the house, because Lupine was an only child. That left only two options, Lupine's mother must get remarried, or Lupine must get married. The time after her father's death was quiet, and gray. Everyone spoke in whispers, silent tears were common, and even the clouds seemed to know something sad had happened. Eventually, the rain passed and the two women pulled he house back together, knowing they were accomplishing nothing by mourning. Lupine's mother taught her everything she wood need to know, and became very close to her daughter. They loved each other very much and when the bad luck returned, Lupine's mother fell into a deep state of depression. For you see, a strong gust had forced Lupine to fall from the sky in the worst possible place. She landed in a patch of razor sharp icicles and rocks. Her wings ended up being broken and shredded beyond repair, and the bones in her front legs had completely shattered. Her wings were amputated, and she was bedridden as her legs healed. Shortly before she left the hospital, Lupine discovered her beloved mother had fallen victim to the same illness that had taken her father, and had hidden it well. After her death, Lupine became the lady of the house, and inherited the family fortune. She was due to go home soon, and she looked forward to it. While she was gone however, half of their money mysteriously disappeared, leaving Lupine still rich, but farther from royalty than before. In the end, her legs couldn't heal fully, leaving frail bones that can't support her body weight. Therefore, she must wear leg braces. She returned home and quickly began reorganizing things, distributing the money to where it was needed. Lupine is determined to get the stolen money back, if only to honor her parents. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy)